The High Tower
"The High Tower" is the fifth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on October 28, 2018 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Dee Bradley Baker as Security Guard / Ugnaught Vendor * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jonathan Lipow as Glitch / Al / Stormtrooper #2 / Fuel Tanker Captain * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg / Stormtrooper #1 * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris / Jooks * Matthew Wood as Security Droid #1 / Security Droid #2 * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Stephany Folsom Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Gallery Videos Doza's Secret - "The High Tower" Preview Bucket's List - "The High Tower" Screenshots S1 E5 Tam & Kaz.jpg S1 E5 BB-8, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E5 BB-8, Tam, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E5 Kaz & Aunt Z.jpg S1 E5 Neeku & Kaz.jpg S1 E5 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E5 Tam & Neeku.jpg S1 E5 Kaz & Hype.jpg S1 E5 Kaz, Hype & Al.jpg S1 E5 Vonreg, 4D-M1N & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E5 Neeku, Tam & Kaz.jpg S1 E5 Neeku & Tam.jpg S1 E5 Hype & service droid.jpg S1 E5 Hype.jpg S1 E5 Tam, Bo, Hype, Kaz & service droid.jpg S1 E5 Kaz.jpg S1 E5 Vonreg, Doza, 4D-M1N & service droid.jpg S1 E5 Vonreg & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E5 Vonreg & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E5 Kaz & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E5 Torra.jpg S1 E5 Torra, 4D-M1N & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E5 Kaz (2).jpg S1 E5 Aunt Z, Jooks, Neeku, Al, Tam & Glitch.jpg S1 E5 Aunt Z, Neeku, Tam & Glitch.jpg S1 E5 Vonreg & stormtroopers (2).jpg S1 E5 Vonreg, Doza, Torra & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E5 Kaz (3).jpg Concept Art 105 Service droid design.jpg 105 Captain Doza's desk details.jpg 105 Tray of snacks.jpg 105 Tanker fuel ship.jpg 105 Poster art from Torra's room.jpg 105 4D-M1N full character illustration.jpg 105 Torra's room layout.jpg 105 Torra's room layout (2).jpg 105 Aces lounge.jpg 105 Aunt Z full character illustration.jpg 105 Aunt Z's Tavern illustration.jpg 105 Green Ace illustration.jpg 105 Hype Fazon full character illustration.jpg 105 Torra's toys illustration.jpg Bucket's List # Aunt Z's Tattoo: Aunt Z has a tattoo on her left arm featuring crossed cooking implements and a space waffle, a favorite food of many across the galaxy. # Server Droids: Server droids in the tower have a paint job that look like tuxedos. # Torra's Room: Torra's room has several nods to the Star Wars saga: an Ewok, a T-16 Skyhopper, Boushh, and more. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1